Seitenshi
"}} Seitenshi (聖天子) is the protector of Tokyo. Further; she has the power to give tasks to Civil Security. Appearance Seitenshi is a young female of pale skin and small frame. She is gifted with thin, white eyebrows and thick, superlative white eyelashes surrounding rounds eyes that encompass light irises. Her hair, which covers her forehead, leaving only several portions visible, is kept in messy standard; moving to the center of her face. A pack of hair falls directly to her small nose, in between her eyes. She possesses a small neck and thin lips, as well as ears that are hidden under her white hair.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 1 True to her status, Seitenshi is dressed in a fancy white dress. The upper piece is designed with several objects donning swirling circles all over. On either side of her shoulders there are two ribbons and a thick emblem in the middle. The bottom of the dress, covering her legs, but with an opening revealing her legs covered by white tights, is intricately shaped to resemble Cherry blossoms. Seitenshi's head is covered by a white hat that has roses-like objects attached at the side.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Page 37 Personality Seitenshi is rather serious at all times, and is prompt to give tasks to Civil Security without any hesitation. She seems to trust Civil Security to a certain extent, however, noted when Kisara Tendo questions her about the contents of a case she request be brought to her; she refuses to reveal anything. Despite this, she gives them the a mission of retrieving the case that, if failed, can cause destruction to the prefecture she protects: Tokyo.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 12-13 She keeps her calm even when confronted by people like Kagetane Hiroku,Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 17-18 and at the presence of president Oose's corpse.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 37-38 Synopsis The Cursed Children arc Gallantly walking up to her balcony, the ruler of the Tokyo area, Seitenshi, is announced by anxious reporters; with a heavy crowd of people cheering her arrival.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 35-37 She gets ready to deliver a speech to her fans, leaving them in confusion as to what it might be.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 4, Page 1 A few hours later, she calls forth all Civil Security companies to explain her future missions to them from a live projector. She begins by telling them that their first mission is to locate the Gastrea that invaded the Tokyo area, infecting one victim the day prior, and eliminate it. Secondly, she continues, is to retrieve a case without any damage assumed to be inside the Gastrea. She displays a picture of the case for everyone to see, and continues to reveal the details of the mission, stating that they are speculating said case was either eaten by the Gastrea or entered its body when it was going through shape corrosion.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 8-12 Before she can continue, Kisara Tendo questions the inside of the case. Seitenshi simply looks at her, recognizing her as a Tendo, and informs her that she cannot answer said question as it is the privacy of the requester. Kisara insist she be told of the content of the case, but Seitenshi refuses. When Kisara begins to walk away, she reminds her that if she leaves she will face punishment. However, as the two continue to bicker, a wild laugh is heard around the room. She questions who it is, with Kagetane Hiroku revealing his presence and calling Seitenshi his enemy as well as useless. Seitenshi watches in disbelief, but shudders when Kagetane admits that he will obtain the Inheritance of the Seven Stars before her. She watches as the present Civil Security members fight the intruder, but to her dismay their tries are futile as Kagetane overpowers them. Minutes after the small scuffle, he leaves, but leaves a box behind containing Oose's head; shocking everyone. She dismisses the sudden assault and restates her previous missions with stronger requirements. Kisara, however, approaches her and orders her to reveal the contents of the case. She closes her eyes and claims that it is a sealed object that can bring about absolute destruction to the Tokyo area.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-40Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 6, Page 7 Inheritance of the Seven Stars arc Seitenshi calls Kisara on her phone, asking to speak with Rentaro, who is in the hospital after a brutal beating. She converses with him about the strategy meeting at eight o'clock to pursuit Kagetane, but receives a negative reply in return; reminding her of his ultimate defeat at Kagetane's hands. She, however, claims that he himself knows the reason why he is needed for the operation. She reminds him that if he refuses, all of the people he cares for will be killed by tomorrow. Rentaro questions her statement, with Seitenshi asking him if Kisara kept it hidden from him. Shortly thereafter, she reveals to him that Kagetane possesses an item that can summon the calamity to destroy the world. Before she can finish her claim, Kisara hangs the phone.Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 17-21 Trivia Tenshi is Japanese for "Angel." Quotes *(To Kisara Tendo) ''"...That is not something you need to know."''Black Bullet Manga: Chapter 5, Page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Civil Security members